


Echo: Overwatch Returns

by ArgoOfficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgoOfficial/pseuds/ArgoOfficial
Summary: See the Overwatch team as they try to prepare themselves to defeat the rising terrorist organization, Talon. However, they must first get the gang back together, sort out various personal issues, deal with money problems, and get back into some sort of shape, with none of the old leadership or resources OG Overwatch benefited from. The first fight this group must deal with is keeping the UN from arresting them all as rebels.





	1. (2063/07/06) - The Pilot

    I don’t want to go to the meeting, but it is the only way I know to get better. Every step down those rank, creaking, bleach stenched steps feels like another defeat. But I also know the stats. I am far more likely to be rid of this curse if I go. And besides, they have donuts and hot cocoa. Nothing with donuts can be that bad, right?

    There are a few people already here. Claire, John, James, Marie… Not that their names really matter. I don’t come for the community, I come to get better. That’s all I need to focus on. Just focus on getting better...

    The fold out table has the variety box of donuts. At least a dozen different flavors, with all types of multi-colored icing. Which to get though? Chocolate. Cinnamon. Plain glazed. The box is really pretty. White, with a thick line in the middle, the color of a stop sign, or the streetlight when it tells you to stop. In the center is a pokeball; white on top, red on bottom. “ _London O’s_ ” it reads. “ _Since 2020_ ”. The letters are fat, like-

    “Lena. We’re going to start soon.” The face that spoke smiled. Theo. I took a moment, staring at his caterpillar eyebrows more than anything else, then tentatively nodded. “Yea. Thanks.”

    I’m a fool, still having one bud in, listening to some dumbass song that I had never heard, but Spotify thought I might like. What the fuck am I talking about, I love hot cocoa. I love the sweet taste, and how it's the same color as my eyes. How they were at least, warm and open, always ready to spread the joy as far as it could go. But were they ever like that, or is that just something I tell myself. Honestly-

    Without thinking, I grab my assailant’s arm. The assailant smiles. “Your drink is done Lena. Sorry to star-”

    “No. No the fault is all mine.” I snatch the cup, spilling some on my left hand. The one that attacked the nice woman. I deserved the pain. I stir. Faster and faster, creating a vortex in the middle that sucked- “Fuck. I… I'm sorry,” I whisper to the void.

    “Lena, would you come join us please.” Theo.

    Everyone else had sat down already, but there was still plenty of seats left. Moving quickly, I sit in a seat surrounded by empty ones, from which the clock and door were easily visible. “Yes, of course.”

    “I'll open this session.” He said, or I think he did. My mind was gone by that point. I stood, though only on instinct, having some to these meetings so often my body knew what to do in response to the call for prayer... My mind was in the clouds. It was high in the sky with the planes I so love. “You may be seated.” With that, my body returned to the position my mind had never left.

    I was looking down on the world, seeing if I could find myself among the lot. There, at Airbase Viscount, a little Lena going through PT in the morning rain. Only 16 when she first joined, but she was still top of the class where she cared to be. But she, and I, could never force herself to focus. If the mind wouldn’t learn something, no amount of work could force it. The clouds blocked the view, and when they cleared London was below. And there was something new. There I saw the same small, eccentric woman tapping her foot, hands crushed between her tensed thighs. “Lena” the receptionist called in a deadpan voice. It was the day I was formally invited to Overwatch. It was one of the best days of my life, not that the girl below knew that yet. For all she knew, she was being called in for disciplinary actions again. The clouds shifted, moving from the wreckage my excitement was about to rain upon that poor bureaucrats office, but now our apartment was visible. There was Emily sitting on the couch, doing her work as 3 little ones ran around screaming. There is no way she was getting much done. The small woman walked in, and the children all yelled “Mummy”, and ran to hug her. A smile snuck it’s way onto my face. This is what I am doing this for. This is what I want.

    A light tapping fell upon the thoughts, like a drop from a leaky faucet. Drop. Drop. Drop. Before me was a face, one so absolutely covered with hair. But it was friendly, like that of a large, hairy dog. “You seem anxious Lena. Is there something you want to talk about?”

    And suddenly the world was back. The face was no dog, it was Theo. The clock on the wall showed a fearsome time. 40 minutes I’d been out. Then something flashed on the edge of view. It was heard. The music from the bud was still going; hands dancing before eyes as others were talking of their greatest shame.

    They were down in an instant; The bud yanked out. Loose and sitting to stiff and standing in half a second sent an empty paper cup from my thigh to the other side of the room. Then I was sitting again, head heavy with guilt, looking at the creases of the palm of my hands. “Yes. I uh… ”

    “I assume you know about Mondatta, right. How he’s dead. How he died.” Can they see the pain in my cowering eyes, begging for someone to cover me, to protect my vulnerablities. “I, I should introduce myself, case you don’t know. My name is Lena Oxton. Yes, the Lena Oxton. I have been coming for longer than most, and I have been sober for...” Fist close, fingers slowly extend, but I already knew the answer. I just don’t want to admit it. “6 hours and 20 some odd minutes.”

    She doesn’t have to look up to see that they are all looking down on her. Look at how far this star has fallen. The great Lena “Tracer” Oxton, reduced to _this_. The contempt is palpable. It shows itself in every interaction I have with these people. They know nothing of the demons I have to fight.

    “After Mondatta died, after I failed to save him, I collapsed. Had nightmares worse than anything I've had in a long time, so I did the only thing I could do. I drowned them. But it's not the demons I worry about anymore. It's the angels. The ones I failed to-” _Wump._

    Looking up, everyone else's head turned to meet the face of a new stranger. Young, with bold blue eyes, and a face framed by pink. It was her.

    The room was loud with gunfire and explosions. Stunk of smoke and burning trash and melted flesh and steel. Down the alley, against the dark brick wall she leaned. My side aches; fingers sticky with blood, but now was the time to be strong. For the people who needed a hero. For the people who needed help. Every step caused pain, my wound was deep and festering, but she needed help. Frantic eyes looking everywhere for a savior.

    I spoke, and it became silent. Behind her, a metal monster created from smoke. Eyes burning like hot coals, body like a false king: strong, proud, arrogant.

    It struck her down without a moment's hesitation.

    They stared at me like you look at a shooting victim. I was back, jaw wide, eyes red, hands pools of water.

    The door opened in a moment, leaving a path of cyan from a fallen fold up chair to the entrance to the basement.

    The rain stabbed at my face as I moved at inhuman speeds, pelting raw eyes and puffy cheeks and the arm that tried to protect them, but it blocked my view. A foot stuck on a curb and I’m face first in the mud. Legs sore from the exertion, toes like hornets nests I tried to pick up speed, but I just ended up limping my way down the street, tears from the pain disguised as water from the rain.

 _Knock knock knock._ It echoed dryly against the wood. Sleeves covered in snot swiped at my nose and dried my eyes, as a puddle formed on the white tile floor, tacking back to the elevator. My nose stung from the friction; raw and exposed. Rubbing to try and dry my nose, but it kept coming. Wet, sticky, tasteless, it hung to quivering lips. I must be dry, or Emily’ll get mad. I must get dry.

    The door opened, and in the space stood the silhouette of a ten foot beauty, with glistening red hair and copper eyes, the light from the room making her figure seem angelic. I don't deserve her, and I know it. Yet I come home to my love. Emily.

    I looked at my shame, my puddle, and I saw myself in it's reflection. “I’m sorry I’m wet, and tracked water in. And this,” I lifted my boot from the mess I made, but it too was filled. “I just-”

    “It’s ok.”Lifted from the puddle, my waterlogged boots slipped from my soaked blue socks, splashing as they fell. The gentle giant carried me into the cold stone floored bathroom as I continued to cry and try to explain myself, and she stripped me bare. I was cold and wet, but warmed by her embrace.

    “You are my sunshine.” her honeyed voice sang, “My only sunshine.”

    But a moment she left. A little tune echoed from my fingers against the walls, as the water drained from my hair, and ran down my tear run face. “You make me happy, when skies are gray.” I held up my arms as she slipped a hoodie onto me; she held open the pajama pants as I stepped in.

    “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.”

    She guided me to bed, as I held tight to her bare side, like a child to its mother. I held her close as she kissed my head, and didn't let go. The terrors didn’t come that night.

    “Please don’t take my sunshine away.”


	2. (2063/07/07) - ReBooting

**BOOTING UP…**

**THIS MAY TAKE A MOMENT…   (100% COMPLETE)**

 

**\- 07/07 - 1:34 UCT -**

**[EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH] ONLINE**

**[WINSTON] ENTERED [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

 

 **WINSTON:** Hello everyone. I hope to be hearing from you all again, but please remember, this channel is for **EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION** **ONLY.**

 

**[JESSE] ENTERED [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

 

**JESSE:** hey winston. how r u?

**JESSE:** this is jesse.

**WINSTON:** I didn’t expect such a quick response, but I guess it is 6ish in the US. However, please remember that this channel is only for emergency communications.

**JESSE:** don’t worry winston. i will not abuse this privilege. i will be a gud boi.

**WINSTON:** Is everything alright Jesse? You seem on edge, even through text.

**JESSE:** i managed 2 get away but i am under fire. plz send help 

**WINSTON:** Oh my god, is it Talon? 

**WINSTON:** Where are you Jesse?

**JESSE:** It’s fine winston. It was jus’ my daughter messin’ with you.

**WINSTON:** How did she get your communicator.

**JESSE:** I gave it to ‘er as a present for ‘er last birthday. Had been 5 years since the ol’ OW disbanded, so i thought i’d give it to ‘er as a present.

**WINSTON:** Well, just a reminder this channel is only emergency communications between official overwatch operatives.

**JESSE:** Just a reminder, but em-com only ‘n the ol’ OW don’t mix. No emergency channel has lasted more than a month without devolvin’. Also, the last em-com lasted a full minute of lena ‘fore she single handedly doubled the message count.

**WINSTON:** Well, it is worth the try.

**JESSE:** Winston old friend, trust me. This is not the hill you want to die on.

 

**\- 07/07 - 9:47 -**

**[LENA] ENTERED [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

 

**LENA:** r we gettin the gang back togetha???

**JESSE:** One message and lena killed it.

**LENA:** oi sury i want ta see ur arse again

**JESSE:** I’m only kiddin’ lena. It's good to hear from you too. 

**LENA:** whos ur kid

**JESSE:** Ah, that's chloe. She’s a lil’ rascal.

**LENA:** sure seems like it

**LENA:** u keep er wit ur mate during ow

**JESSE:** Nah, a found ‘er orphaned durin’ ma fire fightin’ days.

**LENA:** n whos ur mate

**JESSE:** Don't ‘ave one. I’m a priest, so it's jus me ‘n Chloe.

**LENA:** damn

**JESSE:** How ‘ave you been doin’ up since the ol’ OW ended?

**LENA:** ive been doin

**JESSE:** I know what it's like when ‘erythin’ ya know goes to shit, ‘n you’re left to pick up the pieces. 

 

**[REINHARDT] ENTERED [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

 

**REINHARDT:** woah

**REINHARDT:** ill just see myself out

**LENA:** its fine rein

**REINHARDT:** im not Reinhardt

**JESSE:** um…

**LENA:** @winston

**WINSTON:** Hi Brigitte

 

**[REINHARDT] LEFT [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

 

**LENA:** wut jus happened

**WINSTON:** It would appear that I scared Brigitte. She threw the com on the floor and is smashing it with her heel. Everybody is staring at her.

**JESSE:** Rein just texted me. ‘e’s askin’ if I know what happened.

**WINSTON:** How did he text you?

**JESSE:** I gave him my phone number before the ol’ OW collapsed. How did you know that was brigitte?

**WINSTON:** I hacked into the cameras at the restaurant they are at, having gained their exact location by pinging the com.

**LENA:** well fuk

**JESSE:** @Winston, can you give Reins phone the ability to join the group chat?

**WINSTON:** Yea, send him this link:  [ https://bit.ly/1EnNETm ](https://bit.ly/1EnNETm)

**WINSTON:** Did he literally just give his phone to Brigitte, then pull out an old flip phone. The hell. Does nobody else care about a having a secure communication line.

**JESSE:** Rein asked if he could have another code, or if he could use the same one.

**LENA:** fukin savage :P

**WINSTON:** He can use the same link.

 

**[REINHARDT] ENTERED [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

 

**REINHARDT:** that is creepy winston do i get no privacy

**WINSTON:** If you make me think this channel has been compromised, then yes, you get no privacy

**REINHARDT:** he gave it to me as a present.

 

**[REINHARDT(2)] ENTERED [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

 

**REINHARDT(2):** I FEEL ATTACKED FOR THIS

**REINHARDT(2):** BRIGITTE CHANGE YOUR NAME

**REINHARDT:** you know im right next to you right

**REINHARDT(2):** I HAD TO LET EVERYONE KNOW MY FEELINGS ON THIS OFFENSE

**REINHARDT:** no

**REINHARDT(2):** FINE

 

**[REINHARDT(2)] CHANGED TO [REINHARDT_THE_GREATER]**

 

**WINSTON:** Lena, why do you do this to me?

**LENA:** oi this wasnt me

 

**[ANGELA] ENTERED [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

 

**REINHARDT_THE_GREATER:** ANGELA!!!

**ANGELA:** I am NOT dealing with this BULLSHIT again.

**REINHARDT:** :o

**JESSE:** Wait angela. Please stay.

**ANGELA:** You've got 5 seconds.

**JESSE:** You get to be Head of Medical Operations. Right winston?

**WINSTON:** Technically, yes.

**ANGELA:** I'll sleep on it.

**JESSE:** My kid chloe would love to work with you in the lab.

**ANGELA:** How old?

**JESSE:** 7.

**ANGELA:** @WINSTON, have a bed ready, I arrive on the 9th.

**LENA:** always had a soft spot fr kids

**JESSE:** It’ll be tight, but I think that I can find a flight that’ll ‘ave me to gibraltar on the 10th. I assume ol’ OW will cover the bill.

**WINSTON:** I can probably find the funds to cover most of the expenses.

**REINHARDT_THE_GREATER:** ME AND BRIGITTE CAN BE THERE THEN TOO

**REINHARDT:** woah there  =/ i am not driving for 20 some-odd hours in 2 days

**REINHARDT_THE_GREATER:** NO NEED I WILL DRIVE US BUT I GET TO PICK THE MUSIC

**REINHARDT:** fine ill drive some of the way no way am i listening to “hasselhoff’s greatest hits” on loop for 20 hours

**REINHARDT_THE_GREATER:** HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT THE GREATEST MUSICIAN OF ALL TIME

**REINHARDT:** whatever you say rein whatever you say


	3. (2063/07/09) - The Priests Travels

    “Alright Chloe, so how do you feel about moving to Spain?”

    “Well, I'll miss Wendy and Thomas, but it'll be fun. And I'll get to spend more time with you, right papi?” She looked at my eyes through the rearview mirror.

    I hesitated. “O’ course Peanut. Why else would I do this.” This is for the greater good Jesse. This is the right thin’ to do. “You've been keepin’ up with your Spanish lessons, right?”

    “Lo supuesto papi. Probablemente sepa más que usted” She mutters, lookin’ back at her ipod. She spoke with an slight american accent in spanish ‘n spanish accent when she spoke english, courteous of yours truly.

    “Oh-ho, vos si?” That drew her eyes from the screen back to my own, though her head didn’t move. I couldn’t help but be happy, looking at the mischievous smile on her face. “Admittedly, you’re probly right. Haven’t used it in too many years.”

    The airport parkin’ lot seemed to be perpetually full, ‘n today was no exception. Chloe ‘n I had 3 bags ‘tween us (would’a been 2, but Peanut has to keep all ‘er stuffed animals) ‘n halfway to the building proper I was carrying all 3, with my lil’ Peanut lyin’ on my shoulder like a sack’a potatoes.

    Back in the day I could’a carried this ‘n ‘nother victim, but times’ve changed. I’ve let myself go, with an ample stomach for Chloe to rest on while we watch movies, ‘n a diet that Reyes would’a had my ass for. The blisterin’ heat helped not a bit, but least it was only about 35 Cs, rather than the 50 plus it sometimes gets to. ‘N there was some nice shade in the parkin’ garage.

    Our flight is set to leave at 23 hundred, ‘n as recommended, I arrived to check in an hour ‘n a half early. By this point it’s well past Peanut’s bedtime, ‘n she’s asleep on my shoulder. The line isn’t too long, but there is a wait, during which I check the group chat.

    Nothing new. Lena’s still gonna meet us in London, ‘n finish the flight with us. That’ll be a fun surprise for Chloe, assumin’ she’s not asleep, o’ course.

    Security’s tight, but not so tight that I couldn’t slip by, even with 2 carry-ons and a sleepin’ child. Even so, it was movin’ fast, as while regulations on items ‘ave only gotten tighter following the recovery from the Crisis, they’ve also gotten better at detectin’ the stuff quickly. The line moves at a constant slow walk, they check my tickets, walk through the five foot metal ‘n others detector, ‘n I’m on my way.

    2210. Still got a while til boardin’, so I make a pitstop at the Mickey D’s, grabbin’ myself a McMac, 2 large fries, ‘n 20 nuggets for Peanut to snack upon. By this time most everybody ‘as had dinner ‘cept me, so the line that normally sits steady at 4 people was MIA. ‘mittedly, the cashier looked like ‘e was too.

    “Yea, I’ll ‘ave the McMac, 2 large McFries, ‘n 20 McNuggets to go.” I get straight to the point, even though I’ve nothin’ better to do than stand here.

    “Alright. That’ll be $40.” He looks up at me, and stares for a second. Normally I’m dressed in my formal priest robes, but right now it’s just a tee, jeans 'n a hoodie. “Anybody ever tell you ya look like that one guy from Overwatch?”

    “Nope. First time.”

    “Well… ya do. Just a bit. You’re order 76.”

    The rest o’ the wait was uneventful, ‘n the McMac was as okay as ever, but it was fillin’, easy, ‘n reliable. I made sure that we got the window seat, as Chloe’d never been on a plane before. I remember I wanted the window seat the first time I was on a plane.

    The flight was long ‘n uneventful. The hum o’ the engine jus’ in front o’ where we sat ‘n the blinkin’ green light lulled me ‘to sleep, my arm wrapped ‘round Chloe. When I woke, she was sittin’ on my lap, starin’ out the window at the ground far below. The sun was just risin’ above the horizon, but I was barely awake. My phone read 0421, though it clearly hadn’t adjusted to the change’n time zone. The Appalachian Mountain Range below rose ‘n fell like waves in a storm, peaks capped white like the crest o’ the tide.

    “Look papi.” Chloe ‘ad noticed I was awake, but likely not for long, heavy eyelids workin’ to pull me back under.

    “I know. Pretty ain’t it.”

    “I wish we took plane rides more often.” She must ‘ave woken up just before I, the awe of flight still in her eyes. I chuckled, ‘n sleep fell upon me. Again I woke, and while it felt as if no time had passed, the scenery had visibly changed. That spark of wonder had died from my Peanuts eyes, 'n she watched the newest season of Pokémon. Outside the waves a’ rock had been replaced by a great deep blue, stretchin’ to the horizon, ‘n blendin’ with the sky. Though the awe of flight had largely faded from me years ago, I still found moments where it amazed me how far humans had come. This was one of ‘em.

    We landed an hour or so later. Though “lunch” had been served on the plane, it was dry ‘n failed to fill. I wasn’t as concerned about myself, but Chloe, who had not only eaten her own breakfast ‘n lunch, but also mine, ‘n yet still insisted on gettin’ more. “I’m hungry”s 'n “When are we gonna land”s filled the last hour o’ the plane ride. By the time the plane arrived at the gate she was ready to bolt, ‘n I had to squeeze past disgruntled passengers as I tried to keep ‘er in sight. Actually lost ‘er by the time we got to the to the building proper, only for ‘er to pull on my sleeve as I started to panic. It was already gettin’ late in London, so gettin’ checked didn’ take too long, but we didn’ have much time ta spare, ‘specially if we wanted to get a snack.

    “Come ooooon.” Chloe whined, pullin’ on my sleeve tryin’a get me to move faster. “We gotta hurry.”

    “Why’s that love?” It was Lena to the rescue. I’d asked ‘er if she would be able to get somethin’ while she waited, but Chloe didn’ know that.

    “I have to have my nuggets, or I’m gonna diiiiiieee.” Ok Peanut. Whatever you say.

    “Well, looky here.” Lena said, pullin’ the bag out from behind her back. “Today seems to be your lucky day.” I put Chloe in my shoulders, and followed Lena through Oxton Airport. She was careful to make sure I didn’ lose ‘er, but wasn’ afraid to poke fun at how my frame had grown since we last met. The plane was boardin’ by the time we got to it, and we made our way to our seats, Chloe in window, Lena in aisle, and myself cramped ‘tween the two.

    By this point Lena looked visibly tired, which wasn’ too surprisin’, havin’ known ‘er since she first joined the ol’ OW to become the newest recruit o’ Blackwatch. She ‘ad likely been up since pre-dawn, causin’ Emily all sorts’a hell. “Rest your head. You look like you could use it.” She didn’ argue, and she was soon asleep against my shoulder. Chloe noticed this quick, but had ‘come used to it, my dealin’ with people in tough situations 'n all.

    This flight wasn’t a third as long as the one we jus’ got off, but it felt longer, as both me 'n Peanut were wide awake. I tried to entertain ‘er, pointin’ out sites 'n tellin’ stories o’ my time with the Oxtons in ol’OW, but she wasn’ takin’, 'n gave up tryn’a please me by the time we reached the channel. She watched the newest Disney princess film, ‘n I read Lord Dunsany.

    Landin’ in Spain was easier than the U.K., as we didn’ have to go through customs, just grab baggage ‘n go. Lena was the useless lesbian she always knew she was, ‘n I was left to carry ‘er bags. The rental at the airport already had our car ready by the time we got there, ‘n I got in the drivers seat to go. While Spain ‘llowed self drivin’ cars, unlike most places, where we were headed you’d need a person drivin’.

    In her sleepless daze, Lena made the mistake o’ gettin’ in the back with Peanut, ‘n didn’ realize ‘er mistake til we were on the highway. Throughout the hour long ride Chloe insisted on forcin’ a half-asleep Lena to play games ‘n tell stories of her time in the ol’ OW. By the time Chloe calmed down, we had reached the gravel path, which, while meaning we were within 15 minutes a’ the base, also meant there was a 0 percent chance of ‘er gettin’ any sleep til we arrived.

    When we got there Winston let us in, ‘n showed us to our rooms. ‘Parently we made it farther than Brigitte or Rein, who were sprawled out on the floor o’ the common room, dead asleep. “Beat you here by only an hour or two.” Winston remarked. “Drove nearly all day to get here though.”

    We each got our own room, which Peanut was very happy about. Hers was next to mine o’ course, ‘n Lena got ‘er own room just down the hall. Blackwatch’s wing a’ the base. Separate from everyone else in all the most important ways.

    I dropped my bags ‘n fell asleep ‘fore I even touched the bed, fully clothed ‘n on top a’ the covers. It wasn’ late by the time I was used to, but it ‘ad been a tirin’ day. A lil’ while in I felt someone crawl into bed with me. At first I thought it was Chloe, not used to bein’ in this place. Quickly realized it was Lena, lookin’ for someone to hold ‘er. Someone to protect ‘er from the nightmares that plagued all a’ us. I wasn’ one to refuse such a request.


	4. (2063/07/10) - Genji's Request

**\- 07/10 - 8:23 -**

**[GENJI] ENTERED [BRIGITTE IS WANNABE REIN]**

 

**GENJI:** who the fck is brigitte? and why does she have a rein fetish?

**GENJI:** nevermind, don’t care. come pick me up.

**BRIGITTE:** who the fuck is genji fick dich arschgesicht

**GENJI:** wtf?

**LENA:** genji wher have u been

**GENJI:** i went to find myself.

**GENJI:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**LENA:** thx -_-

**GENJI:** angela is on here, right?

**REINHARDT:** SHE IS WHY 

**REINHARDT:** DO YOU NEED TO TALK TO HER

**REINHARDT:** DONT YOU HATE HER FOR THE BODY SHE GAVE YOU

**GENJI:** angela, i am very sorry about how i treated you for what you did for me. i was ungrateful, and i’m a piece of sht. and im sorry.

**GENJI:** also, i need you to pick me up from hanamura.

**ANGELA:** It’s very nice of you to apologize, and I am sorry that I caused you such distress, but I think you see now that it was for the best. Also, I won’t be able to “pick you up”, as I am doing work in Armenia right now.

**LENA:** dont worry well pick u up ez

**LENA:** right winnie

**WINSTON:** I’m not sure that we have it in our budget to pick up someone who is not associated directly with the new Overwatch. This is largely because the expenditure rate is completely unsustainable.

**GENGI:** yea, sure, i’ll rejoin if it means you’ll pick me up.

**WINSTON:** Alright then, I’ll find it in the non-existent budget to extract you from Hanamura. Got a flight to leave on the 13th. That work for you?

**GENGI:** three days from now. sure, best i could expect.

**LENA:** cant wait ta visit japan

**BRIGITTE:** sounds like fun ive never left the zone and only left vania a few years ago

**WINSTON:** Not everybody is going. This is just to get Genji back to Gibraltar.

**GENJI:** actually, i have some unfinished business happening that night, and some company would help with it.

**WINSTON:** God, what is it?

**GENJI:** its with my brother.

**JESSE:** Shit.

**LENA:** we have to help him

**LENA:** plz winnie

**WINSTON:** Fine, you guys can go help Genji, but you better make that flight back on the 13th. It leaves at 11:00 p.m.

**LENA:** thx winnie :)

**GENJI:** thank you winston.

 

**\- 07/10 - 2:56 -**

 

**JESSE:** Winston, mind if we recruit fareeha into OW. She fits everything we are lookin’ for in a new recruit.

**WINSTON:** Which is? Also, why are you bringing it up now.

**JESSE:** (Related to) an ol’ OW member, youngish, knows how to fight, has their own equipment, ‘n and might get us fundin’. ‘N because she asked. ‘Parently your broadcast got leaked pretty quick, and it has taken the world by storm. Gallups already got polls ‘bout it, and we’re doin’ mighty fine, if i do say so myself.

**WINSTON:** What‽ Why didn’t anyone tell me‽

**LENA:** thot u neu

**LENA:** the vid is #1 trendin on the tube w/ 1bil views

**JESSE:** I mean, i didn’ know til this mornin’, but it’s all over the news. Made “breaking news” since it leaked at 2400 last night.

**WINSTON:** God damn, who leaked it? What is the UN doing? We need to leave now. Evac protocol 02-4 NOW.

**JESSE:** ‘Ey winston, i mean not to ruffle no feathers, but you’re not commander. Technically nobody is, but the “next” in line is me.

**WINSTON:** What makes you think the old command structure is at all relevant to the new Overwatch?

**JESSE:** I don’t, but i know you don’ wanna be commander. Neither does lena, nor rein. Angela’s in armenia ‘n that leaves me ‘n brig.

**BRIGITTE:** im honored but must decline the offer

**JESSE:** So… if there are any other problems, speak now or forever hold your peace

**WINSTON:** ...

**JESSE:** Alright, this isn’ how I wanted this to go down, but we can’t panic like this. We need to keep a level head if we are gonna have any chance ‘gainst Talon. 

**JESSE:** So we’ll vote. If you wanna let fareeha join say “ay”. else, “nay”.

**LENA:** ay

**GENJI:** ay.

**REINHARDT:** AY

**BRIGITTE:** ay

**JESSE:** Alright, i told ‘er. She’ll probly turn up in the next week. If you could give ’er a com when she gets ‘ere, that would be mighty ‘preciated winston.

**WINSTON:** And what about the UN?

**JESSE:** They’re havin’a special session on the subject later today, but with current public support followin’ the recent attacks, they’re gonna have to tread lightly. I’m guessin’ they’ll keep talkin’ round the subject for some time. Even if they decide to come after us, it’ll take least a month to organize a force to come after us.

**BRIGITTE:** so weve got time

**JESSE:** ‘Xactly. Til then we’ll be gettin’ up ‘n operatin’, fillin’ our ranks, ‘n prepare to fight back.

**GENJI:** so… you’re still getting me, right?

**JESSE:** yes


	5. (2063/07/13) - Welcome to Hanamura

    “Daddy, what’s Genji look like.” The words floated up from below, emitted from the tiny child that Jesse parented. I wished to know the same, though every time I asked they had shown me pictures with him from the days before the Collapse or told stories of missions with him. Jesse was especially fond of telling such stories, and Lena always sat just as attentively as Chloe when she heard such stories. “Will he still have his mask on and katanas.”

    “No. I haven’ heard much from ‘im these past few years, but ‘e had sent a few pics shortly ‘fore ‘e dropped off. Where are they?” Jesse’s satchel had North American Indian patterns in earthen tones, and he struggled to find much of anything in them, but he had always had everything he needed. So he said at least. “‘Ere it is. Looky there.” I tried to sneak a peek at the photo, but Jesse had his back turned to me, and I couldn’t lean over his squatting body enough to see it.

    The line off the plane moved slowly, though you could see movement if you leaned your head out. Lena had dashed out the moment the plane landed, apparently not thinking about waiting for the rest of us. Me, Jesse, and Chloe made a weird little group. I wondered what was the most common thought of the strangers around me, and my connection to Chloe; the mother, the (much) older sister, or just some rando. I can only hope it’s not the first one. Ew.

    “Lena texted me.” Jesse says, still looking at Chloe. “Said she went by a bunch’a places ‘n got some grub. If nuthin’ else, we can get some, ah…” He looked up at me and mouthed “Mickey D’s”, clearly not wanting Chloe to hear that.

    Lunch went by quickly. Lena had gotten a little bit of everything, so while you never had to eat much of what you didn’t like, the same went for the food that you did enjoy. At some point I looked up and realized nobody else was eating. A bit embarrassed, I meekly said “I can take the rest to go, if you all are done.”

    “That’s a great idea. Don’ wanna keep Genj too long.”

    There was still a lot of food from the variety that Lena had gotten, so it took up a whole extra bag. It was a bit awkward reaching into the bag as we walked, and like drawing cards from a hat. Would I get sushi, or tempura? Sauceless, or soaked in soy? There were some rather odd combinations that turned out well, but more often they were less than palatable.

    We were going down the escalator when I saw him. His hair was still jet black, but that’s not what gave it away. His face had a distinct scar from his cheek across his nose to his forehead, but it wasn’t that either. It was the neck warmer that covered up to his nose, like the air was polluted.

    “Genji! Long time no see pardner. ‘Ow’ve you been.”

    “I’ve been… doing better. Got my arm upgraded, see. It’s much stronger now, more resistant to damage.”

    “Woah.” Chloe reaches from atop Jesse towards Genji’s robotic arm, rubbing the smooth surface.

    “Anyway, I have some business that I have to attend to later tonight, but until then I thought we would go by the anime convention downtown.”

    Lena burst in at that. “Yes, I love it. I may, or may not, have brought a costume of my favorite anime character in case we went. I’ll just go get changed real quick.”

    Before Lena could get too far Genji spoke up. “Lena, do you want to just meet us there, since it’ll probably take a while for you to get changed?”

    “Oh yea. That’s a great idea.” She yelled from across the room, dashing back to Genji.

    “It’s good to see you again Len.” Genji said quietly, Lena knocking him back with her hug.

    “It’s good to see you too Sparrow.” Maybe it’s just me, but it looked like Genji was blushing for just a moment. “Alright, I’ll see you all there alright,” She yelled at the rest of us.

    Genji walked back over to me, Jesse, and Chloe. “I hope you don’t mind, but I also need to stop by my room and change.” He spoke more to Jesse than anyone else. “I got a new suit, and will need it for what I’m doing later tonight. It’s right after the convention, and I should blend in, so if you don’t mind, I would like to change before we go.”

    “S’not just me in this group pardner. I’m fine with it, ‘n Chloe will be, but you should probly ask the rookie too.”

    “Oh… um… are you ok with it um…”

    “Brigitte.”

    “Yea...”

    “I’m cool, hosenscheisser.”

    “Heh…” He rubbed his shoulder. “Might have deserved that one.”

    After that we took the sub to the inner city, which was crowded with cosplayers of all types, with most wearing almost nothing or having no visible skin. It was fast and smooth, far more than any in the ‘zone, though that’s not surprising, seeing as we have been copying Japanese tech for our lines for decades. It was also far cleaner than any station I had seen before, tiles so pristine that you could do see your reflection.

    From the entrance you could see the convention center not far, and the street was flooded with people, some in costume, but many not. We headed in a block or two in the opposite direction to a tower that had symbols I could not read, but was probably something like, “Hilton Pure Blue” or something fancy like that.

    “Just wait out here. It likely won’t be too long. Only like, 10? Minutes.”

    And so me and Jesse and Chloe waited outside. After a quick moment I bored of my phone, and Jesse was sitting, his slight beer belly prominent and acting as a pillow for Chloe.

    “Jesse.”

    “Yup.”

    “Are Genji and Lena, like, you know…”

    “Are they together? Nah, though I can’t blame you for thinkin’ that they are. They had sim’lar abilities, both small ‘n agile, so they would often be put as sparin’ pardners. Got real close as such, though most everyone could be considered close to Lena. Actually was a bet as to when they would go out. Never happened though. Lena’s more into the ladies, as I’m guessin’ you know.”

    “What?” I stepped back, blushing. “How do you…”

    “I like to think I can read people pretty well, though I’ve been proven wrong on that count more than a few times.” I stared into his eyes, trying to discern anything that might show he was not completely confident in his accusation. “Also, I saw how you held ‘er when you were sleepin’ on the plane.” Damn. He’s got me there.

    “Ok yea, I may or may not have had sex with her. I didn’t mean to though. Not that it matters. There’s just something about her.”

    “That sounds like what I’ve ‘eard of Lena. Most of the females at the ol’ OW ‘ad been with ‘er least once.”

    “Damn. Glad I’m not the only one who fell for her. It went further than I probably would have let it had I been in my right mind, but one moment she was wrapped in my arms, and the next she was riding me. The hormones just kicked in I guess.”

    “Do all women just bring strapons with’em on trips? I mean, I know many guys always have a condom on’em, but that’s basically the size of a stamp.”

    “What? Why would I need…” Something was off. Jesse’s face hadn’t changed, but I could see realization dawning in his eyes. What had I said… Shit.

    “Oh… I see.”

    “Please, please, please Jesse, you can’t tell anybody. I beg you. This has to stay between us. Not Rein, not Genji. You can’t even let Lena know you know. Please.”

    He grabbed my shoulders and steadied me. “‘Ey, ‘ey, ‘ey. I won’ tell nobody. I promise. Everything you tell me is confidential. Not a word.” He lifted my chin, his chocolate brown eyes dark and warm. “But ‘ear this. You were made in God’s image. You are beautiful, ‘n importantl, ‘n you are meant to exist as you are. ‘N if anybody tells you otherwise, whether it be a friend, enemy, or your own self, I’ll give ‘em a good talkin’ to.”

    “It’s not like that. I just- I don’t want people to look at me and immediately imagine what my dick looks like. I just want to be like everybody else.”

    “I understand.”

    “Thanks.” And that was it.

    It was a few minutes before Genji came back. While he looked nothing like he had before, I was still clear that it was him. Nobody else would walk up in a green and silver cyborg ninja costume.

    “And we’re off.”

    It was 2 local time before we got to the convention center, but the change in timezone was clearly taking a toll on Jesse, who yawned the entire way there, and Chloe, who was drooling on his shoulder. Once we got to the park in front of the convention center, Jesse laid down on one of the raised planters. “If you need me, I’ll be right here,” he said.

    “Genji there you are. I love the new suit. Finally got past the emo phase I see.” Lena had just gotten to the convention center herself, and was dressed like ace pilot Tillie Ventura, from the ‘50s anime reboot of of Top Gun. “What do you think of my costume.”

    “Well, I was surprised when you said you brought a costume, but oh my god WHAT ARE THOSE?” Lena had on a near replica of Tillie’s slipstream uniform except for one subtle point. The shoes.  “Lena, are those what I think they are?” I crouched down for the meme to get a better look at the monstrosity. “Do you actually financially support Crocs?” Genji met my eyes in disapproval. “I can’t believe I was with someone who supports crocs.”

    “Hey, there’s no need for that.” She replied, nervously fidgeting. “I’m sure there’s plenty of people who own crocs. They just aren’t willing to be open about it. I know you’ve got some skeletons Genji.”

    “I acknowledge that I have done my fair share of cringe worthy things…”

    “Like your entire OW persona.”

    “...but nothing on the level of this Lena. I mean god, have you no respect for yourself.”

    “Hey guys, maybe it’s just me, but it looks as if somebody has noticed us.” I nodded towards a small blonde girl wearing a costume that was a cross between a maid and a black cat. She had her phone out, and was practically nodding her head as she looked from it to us, or at least in our general direction. “You think she knows who we are?”

    “She definitely does.”

    “That means we’ve got a fan. I’m gonna go say hi.”

    “Lena no.”

    But she was already gone, skipping over to the small girl. Even with a mask covering his face I could tell that Genji was already embarrassed for her. I thought it was super cute. “Come on Genji. What’s the worst that could happen.”

    I couldn’t hear what Lena said, but whatever it was startled the girl, as she lost control of her phone. Lena reached out to help her, and between the two they fumbled with it until Lena caught it by diving to the floor.

    “Got it love. Here you go.”

    “Yea, uh...Thanks. You startled me just then.” She was looking down at her feet, her thumbs turning circles in her palm. “You wouldn’t happen to be the Lena Oxton, would you.”

    “At your service. What can I do you for?”

    “N-Nothing, it’s just… I have been looking up to Overwatch since I, since I was a little girl. Never actually met a member though, much less spoken to one.”

    Genji spoke up. “I think I recognize you. Are you D.Va?”

    “Um… Y-Yes?”

    “No way.” I couldn’t believe that I had somehow failed to recognize THE Hana Song when she was right in front of my face. “I watch your streams all the time.”

    “Really?” She perked up at that.

    “Yea, who doesn’t. You’re huge in Sweden.”

    “Pretty big in Britain too. People love your streams.”

    “Who are you again?” We all stared at Genji for a moment. “What?”

    “Never mind him. What are you doing gawking over some D-list heroes like us.” Lena said, ignoring Genji.

    “Speak for yourself.” He interjected.

    “Hey, I may not’ve been on an official mission, but I beat your bloody arse everytime we dueled.”

    “Sure you did.”

    While they were bickering like a married couple, I thought of something. “Hey, how would you like to join Overwatch?”

    “What?” They all said in unison.

    “Hey, it’s not a crazy idea. Hana’s served in the Korean MEKA program, and she would help build support for Overwatch world wide. Plus, the streams could be used to show the public what we’re up to.”

    Silence from them. The noise around us almost made it worse as they stood thinking processing what I just threw out.

    “I guess it’s not that good of an idea.”

    “No, no, it’s a great idea, and it makes total sense.” Lena chimed, obviously trying to keep spirits up. “It brings new people into the family, it could help us get more funds, and it’ll help us get more public support. It’s perfect.”

    “Really?” Both me and D.Va perked up at this.

    “We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves Lena. We would still have to put it too a vote. But I agree, there is much to be gained by everyone from this arrangement.” Genji “the total buzzkill” said. “We should probably head into the convention now, since we will have to leave soon,” and we started to walk toward the entrance.

    Looking back, I saw D.Va standing still and looking down, clearly still in shock about what just happened. I walked back and grabbed her hand, saying “Come on, let’s go check out the cosplayers,” as I pulled her along behind me.

    We wandered the grounds for hours, gawking at cosplayers in extraordinary costumes and fawning over meeting manga writers, though most only understood Genji and Lena, who apparently learned Japanese at some point. She just burst out with it when Genji and some girl with blue and pink hair were talking, and Genji looked like he was having a fight or flight response. But the fun soon came to an end, and we woke up Jesse before heading to the old part of town in a car-share service that had us facing back to back.

    “So, what are we doin’ Sparrow?”

    “It’s family business. Not something that you should get involved in.” He paused a moment cause he has a crush on Lena. “And don’t call me that.” We traveled in silence the rest of the way, Chloe and Jesse asleep against the window, with me and D.Va sitting next to them.

    The window to the driver slid open when we parked, and an omnic face filled the space. “Remember what you have been taught Genji.”

    “Of course Master. I’ll be a short while, and then we’ll leave for the airport.” He stepped out of the car, then continued. “Thank you all for being with me. It means a lot.” And the door slammed close. “Sorry.” It Closed a little softer the second time.

    D.Va whispered into my ear, “Is he always like that?”

    “Don’t know. Just met him this morning.” I whispered back.

    “I hope you don’t mind if I introduce myself to you all now,” the omnic spoke, with a voice like honey. “My name is Zenyatta, and Genji has asked that I join him in Overwatch, but I need the approval of one Jesse McCree. Is that the sleeping man?”

    “It is.” I say reaching to wake him.

    “No, please let me.” said the honeyed voice. A hockey puck sized orb floated towards Jesse, stopping just in front of his head. Slowly, he began to wake up from his slumber, coming to as if his own body had mandated it.

    “Hey guys. _*yawn*_ Where did Genji go?”

    Zenyatta spoke from behind me, having turned back to rest my strained neck. “He has gone to put some family business behind him. You are Jesse McCree, correct?”

    “That’ m’name, pretty boy. Whatcha need me for?”

    “Well, I was wondering if I might be able to join Overwatch, so Genji doesn’t try to sneak me in.”

    “With a voice like that, how could we possibly deny you. Just check with Winnie.” And with that, the less than esteemed commander Jesse was asleep.

    “Well, that sounds promising.”


	6. (2063/07/14) - Mass Induction

**\- 07/14 - 5:30 -**

**FAREEHA:** Hey bitches, guess who the newest member of Overwatch is

 **FAREEHA:** That’s right. Me. The baddest bitch to walk this plane

 **JESSE:** Fareeha, it’s good to hear from you again. Glad to see your ego is doin’ well.

 **FAREEHA:** You too big bro. How’s Chloe doing?

 **JESSE:** She’s doin’ great. Want me to tell ‘er that that you’re joinin’, or do you want it to be a surprise?

 **FAREEHA:** Let’s keep it a surprise

 **JESSE:** ‘Ight.

 **WINSTON:** I hate to butt in, but as the Head of Logistics, I feel it is important to inform Commander McCree of the current budget.

 **JESSE:** Lay it on me big fella.

 **WINSTON:** Revenue:     $0.00  
Expenses:      $10,491.68  
Sub-Total:     $10,491.68  
Savings:        $12,000.00  
Total:            $1,508.32

 **JESSE:** Fuck

 **WINSTON:** That $12,000 was supposed to last me a month Jesse. If we don’t get an infusion quickly, we will be sunk before we even set sail.

 **JESSE:** I suggest we reinstate Genji as a stalling measure. ‘Es got money from work in Japan he did after he left ol’OW.

 **GENJI:** $2,385,504.06. Also got a trickle fund from the shimada clan set up, so…

 **WINSTON:**  Let’s do it.

 **GENJI:** but you have to let zenyatta join too.

 **WINSTON:** Zenyatta?

 **JESSE:** One of the shambali monks.

 **WINSTON:** Absolutely not.

 **GENJI:** it’s either both, or neither.

 **JESSE:** Vote = [genji]/[zenyatta] (ex. ay/nay = yes genji, no zenyatta)

 **LENA:** a/a

 **ANGELA:** Ay/Ay

 **BRIGITTE:** ay ay

 **WINSTON:** Ay/Nay

 **FAREEHA:** Ay/Ay

 **JESSE:** Both are in.

 **LENA:** yaaaaay!!!

 **GENJI:** congrats. you won’t go broke before the first month.

 

**[HANA] ENTERS [NINJA_CITY]**

 

 **HANA:** what about me Jesse (^_^;)

 **WINSTON:** Jesse, who is Hana?

 **JESSE:** The newest applicant to OW. She served in korea’s maka program, ‘long with bein’ a celebrity in korea.

 **ANGELA:** We are not letting D.Va join Jesse. She is too young.

 **ANGELA:** Nay

 **WINSTON:** Nay

 **LENA:** a

 **FAREEHA:** Nay

 **BRIGITTE:** ay

 

**[ZENYATTA] ENTERS [NINJA_CITY]**

 

 **ZENYATTA:** I abstain this and all future votes.

 **GENJI:** way to go master. Really feeling the democratic spirit.

 **GENJI:** ay.

 **JESSE:** Where’s rein? ‘E’s the deciding vote.

 **BRIGITTE:** away

 **JESSE:** I guess it comes down to me then…

 **JESSE:** Ay

 **JESSE:** Hana is the newest member of Overwatch.

 **ANGELA:** What the fuck Jesse? Why would you do that?

 **FAREEHA:** If anything happens to her Jesse

 **FAREEHA:** ANYTHING AT ALL

 **FAREEHA:** It’s on you

 **FAREEHA:** I can’t believe you

 **JESSE:** Hana’s not even the youngest someone’s been ‘llowed to enter OW.

 **ANGELA:** Yea, and remember how that ended Jesse? Cause I do.

 **LENA:** come on guys

 **LENA:** rein wulda voted a 2

 **ANGELA:** And that would be another in a long list of mistakes he’s made. You of all people should know that Lena.

 **LENA:** hes not like that anymore

 **ANGELA:** How would you know? You spend a day with the man and you can just tell he’s changed? Stop being so naive and see him for what he is.

 

**[LENA] LEFT [NINJA_CITY]**

 

 **JESSE:** Angela…

 **ANGELA:** No, you don’t get to “Angela…” me, Jesse. You don’t get to talk about what happened that day. You weren’t there. You didn’t see what happened to her. What he did. You didn’t see what was done to Liao.

 **ANGELA:** I’m done talking with you.

 

**[ANGELA] LEFT [NINJA_CITY]**

 

**\- 07/14 - 23:57 -**

 

 **HANA: @JESSE** , we have a visitor (・_・ ;)

 **HANA:** you might want to see him (o.O )


	7. (2063/07/14) - Eichenwalde

    Slowly, it rises in the horizon. I know I’m going towards it, but it feels as if I am going back in time, rather than moving forward. The clouds above look grey as smoke, and the sunrise in the distance makes the red horizon burn my eyes. The ride is smooth, I guess they finally got around to fixing the bombed out road, but that only makes the drive more surreal. It still feels like I’m going back to that day. The day I was reborn in the blood of fallen friends, and the steel of fallen foes. The day I showed my true colors to those who would have given their lives to protect me.

    Eichenwalde.

    It’s been thirty years since that town was torn apart. Thirty years since the crusaders fell in that last stand. Thirty years since my entire life before that was torn away from me.

    I park the RV that had served as my home for the last five years alongside the road, just past a large vine covered wooden sign that loudly declares, “Willkommen in Eichenwalde”, and walk the rest of the way into the downtown area. The forest life has slowly made progress towards it but still not enough that it couldn’t be recovered, if only someone cared enough about it to put in the time. But the country is dotted with sites just like this one I hold so dear that deserve protecting, as memorials of heroic last stands.

    That’s what they call it. A “Heroic last stand”. “The finest display of spirit in our lifetime”. “A modern day Thermopylae.” Talking like it was a production straight from the steaming cesspit that is Hollywood. They show it as some turning point in the war. They tell the children that it is something to be proud of. They are a part of the nation that stood against the the wave of omnics, and held their own, if only for a moment. Let me set the record straight for all those who weren’t there.

    It’s all pigshit. Every bit of it. Propaganda made to keep morale up during the war that never left the mainstream conscious. I guess either the group that made it died like everyone else in the slaughter that followed, or didn’t have the guts to tell the public what really happened.

    I spot the tavern we used to waste away in, still standing after all these years. The only building left untouched in the town. It served as our makeshift HQ after the original was over run a month earlier, given our propensity to drink. I still don’t know why those monsters left it standing, when they didn’t spare anything else. Did they leave it to mock us, a symbol of our inability to stop their army of darkness? Or was it just coincidence that it was the only building left untouched by their onslaught?

    The defense was going well at first. We knew it was a losing fight from the moment we learned they were coming for the crusaders base of operations. We just didn’t have the time or men to set up proper defenses. So we made preparations to leave. Gather everyone at the castle, and extract them from there. It wasn’t great, but it was the best we could come up with. They couldn’t get up the cliffs surrounding the town center, so we would need only guard one side, the entrance to downtown, marked by the pub. Or so we thought.

    A shiver runs down my spine, even as I sweat through my tank top in the steamy summer weather. The screams that came from this old inn are said to have been heard for miles around. I don’t want to go in, to remember those last drinks I had with friends who not hours later would lay dead. Every inch of my body is repulsed by the idea, but I knew that I must. I had to remember those who fell, and ask for forgiveness for my actions that day.

    Those demons knew our plan better than most of us did, and they used it against us. Came up the cliffs and attacked the front line from behind, splitting us in half, creating a wedge between them and the rest of us, and trapping all of them inside the tavern. I saw them fight, valiantly battling against hopeless odds, just trying to inflict as many casualties as possible, to lighten the load on the rest of us. It was a massacre. We lost half of the Crusaders in the first minutes of the battle. Twenty-one down in a single maneuver.

    The hill was shallow, but my old muscles were tired, bones worn down by too many fights in too many years. Not even my skeletal implants could counteract natures decay. I wasn’t the only one suffering though. The makeshift barracks, made out of deserted houses built by the von Adlers when they were first granted the title, were getting worn down. Their decorative facade gone, their wood structure failing them. The stone arch remained though.

    This was supposed to be the main rally point. This was where we would make our stand, not some rickety tavern. But my brethren were never given the chance to finish packing the base. We could only watch in horror as they were slain, not even ready for the fight that was forced upon them. Balderich was a strong leader, but he came off as cold when the tides were against us, extracting large tolls for any victory. Today, he would pay for that, because men were the one thing we needed more of. We held strong in that position, holding back wave after wave in that alleyway they call a road. But they got around us, and we had already seen what happens when they had you encircled.

    I walked to the city center, looking at the balcony above. That is where he stood, watching us fight. A giant over toy warriors, any sacrifice worth victory at this final juncture. Most days I would look up to that man, for he would do anything for victory over the devils. But today, I look up on that balcony, and I can see only the shadow of a monster, sending his men to hell to sage his ego.

    I’m not sure if I was just the only one to see the OR14s behind us, or if I was just the only one foolish enough to think I could take them alone, but I charged them. And with my charge, my brothers and sisters looked at the youngest member, and the metal monsters saw their chance. With that, the devils broke through the line, and the Crusaders were forced back. They reformed, but the last glimpse of victory was gone.

    I looked at the great outer gate. The castle had been owned by the lords von Adler for nearly a millennia by that point, and they had built walls like no other within a weeks march. Beautiful scenes carved into the wall, telling of their families great deeds. They were the last to stop improving their walls, and that was only because the last of them had died.

    At this point the Crusaders were down to a measly eleven, with me and von Adler preventing them from being surrounded. But this was a losing battle, and they knew none of them would make it. They could only hope to get von Adler the time he needs to get out, so that he may lead the newly formed Overwatch, created in the image of his beloved Crusaders.

    The grand entrance. It soared above me, more so than ever before, with the arch slowly crumbling, threatening to bring down the wall of the castle any moment. It wasn’t ornate, but it didn’t need to be. The sheer height of it told of the power of those who held the title von Adler. It served as the beacon for the Prussians to their fellow germans, and served as the the first stop on the trip to Konigsberg from greater Germany. Now, it was but another in a long list of ruins that dotted the European landscape.

    This is where I betrayed the Crusaders. For I should have fallen here, alongside my brothers and sisters, holding out against the mechanical beasts that wished to conquer us, so that our leader might go on to do greater deeds. And once again, we found it in ourselves to hold. But when I was called upon to do my duty, could not. In the chaos, I had found in my hand the coin. The signifier that I was a member of Overwatch. The only way out of this deathtrap. And I took it.

    His throne lay before me, and in it sat his armor. It wasn’t his last resting place, but may as well have been. I knelt, knowing that even now, I did not deserve to stand within the shadow of his presence. He was a myth among men, but they had gifted his fame unto me. I was undeserving of his presence, and yet every year, I forced it upon him. He looked down upon me with disgust.

    He was the last of the true to survive, the last of the 42 Crusaders to fall that day. And truly, he lived up to the legend. He fought off entire waves, and for that, I owe him my life. He avenged everyone of his fallen children, and then some. And when they left to move onto Stuttgart, the capital, he left his armor, his soul, to die in that throne, and walked out to the field behind the castle. He looked me in the eye as I left in his name, and spat, cursing the ground I walked. The Betrayer. Crusader 43.

    I was the only one who made pilgrimage to his resting site, to the grave of the 42 Fallen. His grave was above the rest, lying beneath a tall oak at the crest of the hill upon which the castle stood. I sat beneath it, and thought of what I had made of the life I had stolen from him. Of the times I had given into temptation, and forsaken my oath. Of the unjust hatred I had held onto for so long. Of the times I had turned coat on those who needed me. Of the times I had let small grudges make enemies out of friends.

    Today I would remember all the times I had failed my brothers and sisters, even after death. To remember what I had done to deserve all I had. To serve as a day of judgement for my failings. And tomorrow I would work to redeem myself of those failings yet again.


	8. (2063/07/16) - Wedding Invitation

**\- 07/16 - 20:38 -**

**LENA:** m8s

 **LENA:** kno is l8 but got a nouncement

 **LUCIO:** What’s hoppin?

 **LENA:** ur all invited to me n ms weddin

 **LUCIO:** Ok, so somebody’s having a wedding and we’re invited. I’m down, but who’s it for?

 **LENA:** me n m

 **LUCIO:** M? Who’s “M”?

 **JESSE:** “M”s short for em, short for emily. Case you haven’ noticed, lena likes to leave out as many letters as she can. Takes some time to get used to.

 **REINHARDT:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE ONLY NOW TYING THE KNOT

 **LENA:** ya

 **LENA:** ben gaged 4 while now jus waitin on summa my issues get more sorted

 **LENA:** guess she felt i ben doin well nough to get hitched

 **LENA:** planned it behind ma back 4 the las month

 **BRIGITTE:** sounds like the emily i know

 **LENA:** u kno m

 **BRIGITTE:** course i know em shes my sister du vollpfosten

 **LENA:** ms not a lindholm

 **BRIGITTE:** um i dont know how to tell you this but yes she is

 **LENA:** bludy fukin shit

 **JESSE:** Lena, how’d you not know your fiances famly name?

 **LENA:** how was i supost 2 kno

 **GENJI:** maybe, i don’t know, ask her full goddamn name?

 **LENA:** knew i forgot sumthin

 **ANGELA:** Have you been SLEEPING Torbjöns DAUGHTER?

 **BRIGITTE:** *nervously shuffles* well not that one

 **LENA:** ms ace

 **LENA:** so only romanticly

 **ANGELA:** Brigitte, would you care to ELABORATE on your last comment?

 **BRIGITTE:** i plead the 4th

 **JESSE:** You mean 5th?

 **BRIGITTE:** the one where i cant talk

 **ANGELA:** THAT’S NOT HOW THIS WORKS BRIGITTE!!!

 

**[BRIGITTE] LEFT [WEDDING_CRASHERS_ANONYMOUS]**

 

 **REINHARDT:** THIS IS GREAT

 **LUCIO:** Is this what the Watch’s always like?

 **FAREEHA:** And mom thought I would get hurt if I joined

 **GABE:** **reminds u of the gud ol’ times**

 **JESSE:** Gabe, what the hell? You’re suppost to be dead.

**GABE: yea, & ur supposed to be dumpster diving for ham scraps, u 6-piece chicken McNobody.**

**LENA:** oh my god gabe

 **REINHARDT:** IT GOT BETTER

 **REINHARDT:** IF ONLY ANA WAS HERE

**GABE: & who the f*ck was the dildo who made u commander**

**JESSE:** ‘Ey, that hurts gabe.

 **GABE:** **im sorry jesse. im just tired**

 **FAREEHA:** There we go. Let’s just calm down

 **JESSE:** But not as much as it’ll hurt when i beat your ass so hard you’ll ‘ave to shit standin’ for a week

 **FAREEHA:** Fuck you Jesse. You’re a bitch and your aesthetic is shit

**GABE: alrite i take it back, ur ded to me jizz mccumstain**

**WINSTON:** I’m going back to bed.

 **HANA:** um… whos Gabe (・.・?)

 **LUCIO:** Ditto

**GABE: im the old commander of overfuck, and the actual baddest b*tch. fite me free**

**LENA:** aka th guy who ended it

**GABE: yea, i got a bad rap, but it is underserved.**

**JESSE:** “Undeserved”

 **LENA:** only left 2 join talon

**GABE: no, i was going to go undercover. & it would have worked**

**REINHARDT:** YOU ALSO CAUSED THE CALAMITY

**GABE: u cant talk sh*t about that rein**

**GENJI:** why didn’t you come back at recall?

**GABE: ive been… busy. im sorry, ok.**

**GABE: im sorry**

**LENA:** can u join now

**GABE: no, i put roots down. i have to help these people im with now**

**LUCIO:** maybe we could help you

**GABE: no, u cant**

**GABE: i gotta go. bye**


	9. (2063/07/07-17) - Mei's Journey

    The cold bit at my face, searching for a way into my jacket, the sun above blinding, but doing little in the way of warmth. My nose felt like it would fall off any second, and the rest of my body felt like it would melt. The cold waste stretched before me to the horizon in all directions, giving no landmarks with which to orientate myself. But I knew the way to the shore of this desert. Just follow the compass north and hope to find a passing boat.

    “But Mei,” I can hear the hypothetical audience saying, “Why don’t you just go to one of the other research bases.” Well my dear, as you might know if you worked at an antarctic base for a few years, most of the bases were abandoned during the Omnic Crisis, and between then and when I went into cryo-stasis, only 3 others were created or revived. And while one was relatively close, I know neither if it is still active nor where it even is. So, rather than wandering around this desert, finding the shore is the best short term goal.

    It was a hike, and having not worked out, or even used my body, in 9 years, I felt a need to rest before Ecopoint Antarctica had even left my view. I was much further now, but the back of my mind still whispered for sleep, the spell of the frost calling for me. My legs allied with them, calling for me to stop, not a scream, but a constant nag. I wasn’t exerting myself, and yet still they called for me to slow. But I couldn’t slow. Not if I wished to make it to the shore before nightfall.

    And I did make it. As the sun set on the horizon, I spotted the great blue peeking over the cliffs of ice that are the Antarctic shore. Ecstatic, I rushed to the edge, the weight of my gear slipping from my shoulders. I fell to my knees and almost slipped off the powdery ground, but looking at the heights didn’t scare me like it normally would. Instead I was filled with joy, and couldn’t help but have a wide smile on my face.

    I heard a crack behind me, and the smile faded. Then the floor collapsed beneath me.

    What happened next, I can’t say for sure, as my memory fails me, like it has so many times before. By the time the ground settled, I was at the bottom of a floating mountain, the cold water within reach, the witch trying to entice me to drinking the poison.

    I had moved from one deathtrap to another, with the only change being in size and exact location. But how long I wanted to last for was up to me. Personally, I would like to last a long time. Soon, there was a small hole about halfway up that I would have the displeasure of calling my home for the next few days.

    Seven times the sun rose, and seven times it set while I was trapped in that hole, with only Snowball to keep me company, drinking the cold water filtered from the cruel mistress on which my new home floated. Then, on the eighth rise, I saw something in the distance. Headed in my direction, a boat, though of what type I could not tell. Salvation within sight. This would likely be my only chance before I starved to death. I fumbled with the flares I had packed, my hands bloated with protective clothing. I pointed up, and pulled. Nothing. The dud was replaced in a hurry, and the glowing red orb floated into the sky.

    Slowly, the ship approached, anxious thoughts pacing through my mind as I waited for them to arrive. Would they pass by? Had they even seen the flare? What if they didn’t have room for me? And when I spotted a smaller craft approaching, those thoughts passed, but a new set took their place.

    The boat couldn’t make it all the way to shore because of the risk of it tearing, forcing me into the me into the icy depths of this frozen sea. It wasn’t far, but I also hadn’t eaten well since I left the base, and my muscles couldn’t carry everything I had against her icy current, especially not soaked with water. So I stripped bare, carrying only snowballs charger in a bag on my back. He deserved as much, having kept me sane that week.

    The crew helped me out when I got to the boat, basically dragging me out of the water, as my muscles were spent in the trip. While they tried to hide it, I could feel the glares at my exposed body, covered only by an orange towel they had brought, but I was too exhausted to care. When we got back to the ship, I was escorted to one of the empty crews quarters, and given a bed and spare Exxon-Mobil uniform to wear.

    The next few days passed quickly. The people who came out to get me were all of the crew except the captain, who stayed on the ship in case something happened. The crew was 5 people in total, though it really could have been just one if regulation didn’t require more. Their duties were minimal while at sea, and spent most of the time playing board games and talking with each other. Small competitions from hide and seek to various athletic competitions were used to bring the crew closer together. And while I was only there for a short time, like any human, my group bonding instincts spilled all over those people who saved me. When they finally stopped in Lisbon, I bid them farewell, and was genuinely sad to leave that ship which saved me, the “Mercator”. But our paths separated there, and I got a rental and drove to the only place that Overwatch still officially “operated”.

    Watchpoint Gibraltar.


	10. (2063/07/18) - Get An Education

**\- 07/18 - 7:49 -**

 

**GABE: alrite guys, i know u all hate me, but how is chloe**

**JESSE:** Who told ‘im?

**GABE:** **u kno i can see the logs, rite?**

**JESSE:** Mind your own business.

 

**[JESSE] HAS BLOCKED [GABE]**

 

**GABE: apparently jizz is a bigger bitch than i remember**

**JESSE:** Fuck off.

**GABE: i assume from the blurred line that jizz said something, but i cant see it,** **_CAUSE HE BLOCKED ME_ **

**GABE: also, can somebody tell me how my now disowned unofficially adopted-son’s daughter is?**

**GABE: im just going to call her my granddaughter**

**JESSE:** ^Fuck this man.^

**MEI:** I’m not getting involved in this. Sorry Gabe.

**GABE: i do not know who u are, but respect ur decision. however, i must point out that u are choosing a side by not helping me**

**LENA:** shes doin well

**LENA:** startin school soon

 

**[JESSE] RENAMED [FREE_PUBLICITY_CITY] TO [GABES_AN_ASS]**

**[JESSE] LEFT [GABES_AN_ASS]**

 

**GABE: ok, i cant argue with that. but shouldnt we name it something more timely, like…**

 

**[GABE] CHANGED CHAT TO [OVERMOMS_ANONYMOUS]**

 

**GABE: ^^^?**

**FAREEHA:** I’m down

**LENA:** always wanted to be a mum

**GENJI:** maybe someday overkid

**LENA:** >:(

**WINSTON:** I propose to be an overmom you must be older than Lena. All for say Aye.

**ANGELA:** Aye.

**REINHARDT:** AYE

**GENJI:** aye

**FAREEHA:** Aye

**GABE: aye**

**LENA:** hey :(

**ANGELA:**  That counts. :)

**WINSTON:** 7 votes for is a majority.

**LENA:** i propose genji is honorary ovrkid

**GENJI:** the hell

**BRIGITTE:** aye

**FAREEHA:** Aye

**ANGELA:**  Aye.

**WINSTON:** Aye.

**GABE: aye**

**HANA:** aye

**REINHARDT:** AYE

**ZENYATTA:** Aye.

**GENJI:** master…

**ZENYATTA:** I can only speak the truth grasshopper. You are but a child at heart, and thus deserving of the title “Overkid”.

**GENJI:** _(,_,)_ yes master. 

**GABE:** **im glad overfuck is still able to agree on the important sh*t**

**LENA:** gabe y did you bleep shit but not fuck

**GABE: i actually “bleep” both**

**LENA:** but then why not overfuck

**GABE: cause thats the official title???**

**WINSTON:** No, it’s actually not

**GABE: WHAT!?**

**GABE: well, it should be**

**GABE: im concerned for my granddaughter, how is her school?**

**WINSTON:** She’s being educated at a public school in Gibraltar, which has some of the best schools in a country with one of the best education systems in the world.

**FAREEHA:** Winston’s just playing it up because he used to teach there.

**WINSTON:** Maybe a bit… but they are truly excellent schools.

**GABE: if the supernerd trusts their schools, so do i**

**LENA:** thot i wuz th supanerd

**GABE:** **lena i luv u, and u are way too nerdy for ur own gud**

**GABE: but u have nothing on winnie**

**LENA:** :(

**GABE: However, you are the overgeek here. Nobody else at overfuck knows every single X-Person**

**LENA:** ;P

**GABE: what will Chloe be doing while she is waiting for school to start**

**WINSTON:** She has been helping around the base, and we have been reviewing what she will need to know for when school starts next week.

**MEI:** Chloe is doing great Mr. Reyes. She is so smart and will have no trouble when school starts.

**LENA:** zennys doin a gr8 job a teachin her all th things

**LENA:** ALL THE THINGS!!!

**ZENYATTA:** Im glad to see that Ms. Lena approves of my teaching style.

**GABE:** **great, i want every one of her report cards**

**GABE: every single one**

**GABE: & how is angie**

**ANGELA:** I’m doing just fine, thanks for asking. If you don’t mind, I’ll get back to work now. Bye.

**GABE: does she ever stop working?**

**GENJI:** no


	11. (2063/07/19) - The Doctors Routine

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

    5 o’clock in the morning, and the doctor is just beginning to rise from her lonely bed, in a cramped room connected to the medical lab that serves as her home when at Watchpoint Gibraltar. While not the fare that she was used to, neither as advanced as the one that used to be at OWHQ or as lively as the hospital and other posts she normally worked at, the room seemed to resemble what her own life had become.

    First things first; coffee and breakfast. The most important meal of the day. Trudging out to the community kitchen was the only part of her routine where she went into the parts of the base that the others regularly populated, though nobody was yet up to interrupt her stupor with conversation. Not that a conversation would have gone anywhere. Angela wasn’t much of a morning person. Or an evening person. And if you agreed with some of the coworkers she’d had in the past, she wasn’t much of a person at all. More of a omnic that was programmed to only be stressed and work. The only thing that mattered to her was work. That, and a strict devotion to attending Sunday mass, where she would always stay to confess to her sins, of which most would say she had none. None except that she worked to hard and for too long. If you ever asked her though, she would claim just the opposite.

    Boiling black coffee slips from the Keurig into a ceramic white cup. There is a toaster and fruits within reach, not to mention the cereals and pastries in the pantry. But that would take precious time, which otherwise be used for work. No, she reasoned, breakfast was not a necessity. Coffee was all she needed to sustain herself enough to continue development on her telomere regenerator, among other projects. An hour into her day, the first of the others slowly begin to trickle into the kitchen, unaware that a ghost had just been through.

    Work is long, and it is tedious, but it had to be done. It distracts from the haunting thoughts of how many could have been saved if she had only worked a little harder, and for a little longer, along with being the only real way of making progress towards her goal. If only she hadn’t wasted so many hours, days, weeks trying to impress the previous Director of Scientific Inquiry: Moira O’Deorain.

    Moira wasn’t exactly going to be welcomed back into Overwatch if she tried to return (or the country for that matter), but when compared to any other, she always came out as the better scientist, world renowned as the best biological anthropologist. And while Angela had once been obsessed with trying to woo her old teacher, she now worked to not only undo the harm that had come from Moiras more, eccentric, projects. She also worked to prove that she was just as great a mind as her predecessor, if not greater.

    There was a knock on the door. Barely looking up, Angela yelled “Come in”, still pouring over the blueprints that layer the table she stood over.

    “Cheers love.” there was a clattering, a sound that had come to be known to belong to the plastic food trays.

    “What have you done this time Lena.” The tone was more cheerful than the words made it sound, but Lena was Angela’s most common visitor, so a little teasing was appropriate.

    “Come on doc, you make it sound like I’m here everyday.” A moment of silence. “I guess I do come here a lot.” she replied, fiddling with her fingers behind her back.

    “It’s no problem Lena. What happened this time?”

    “Got a nice scrape from the railing out front.”

    “How did that happen?”

    “I slipped off my skateboard tryna do a zinger nosegrind.”

    “That’s what your going to have if you keep this up.”

    “What?”

    “A... nose grind. You’ll have a nose grind.”

    “Yea… but it looks so cool, and Em will be so impressed.” she’s looking at the ceiling and kicking her legs like a schoolgirl daydreaming of their crush.

    “I think worried might be a more accurate word.”

    “Yea, but I feel like a badass, and Em always hugs me afterwards. Especially if I crash, though she does scold me a bit for my-ouch.”

    “Well, it looks like there’s some bruising forming, so-”

    “No shit, sherlock.”

    Angela stares at her a second before continuing. “So, you should probably be more careful the next few days. But you didn’t come here for a simple scrape. What else is wrong?”

    “Heh.” She rubs her head, a few crusty red flakes floating like dandrum onto the table. “Well, I was going to get back on my board, but my thigh started achin’, and not just when I’m moving. Hurts when I rest too. Em’ll get real upset if I did something serious.”

    “Yea, well it looks like you strained it. Not too bad, but you definitely need to stay off it. Ice it, elevate…”

    “And don’t take off the bandages, got it doc.” She said hopping off the table, and almost falling over. “Thanks.”

    With that, she limped out of the room, leaving a meal for Angela that she scarcely remembered. Not that she would have eaten it had she remembered about it.

    The rest of the day was uneventful for the Doctor, though progress seemed slower it usually was. Moira never had these problem, she thought. Then again, Moira wouldn’t think twice about ignoring rules if it was an expedient, or even just more convenient. But that wasn’t how things would be done now. Under Angela’s watch things would be different. Things would be better. She kept with the experiments and simulations and drafts, looking to perfect her design.

    Another knock startled the empty doctor awake. “Come in”, she said, looking at the clock on the wall. 10:28. How had she fallen asleep til 10:28.

    Fareeha walked into the room, carrying a tray of food with her, and set it down next to the one Lena had left, which still sat untouched where she had left it. It was concerning, but not unusual. The other agents of Overwatch, Winston, Reinhardt, Lena, all knew well about the Doctors eating disorder, and how it fed on the Doctors obsession with work. They had all tried, and they had all been forced to give up, trying to help her directly. But Fareeha had not seen that yet. She had not learned to ignore the signs of malnourishment and starvation. Had not learned to ignore the protruding ribs and sunken stomach.

    “Angela, you should get to bed.” Fareeha says, massaging her back, thumbs breaking against mountains of bone, wearing down the walls of the mind.

    “No.” Angela replies says, tired like a drunk. “I need to finish this.”

    “Angela, you will be able to do more if you are healthy. And that means sleep.”

    “But look at all I’ve done today.” Fareeha’s eyes follow where Angela’s unsteady hand points. Sketches of a suit with wings, not unlike her own. Under it was some print titled “The Revolution.” Likely related to her new nanobots, which could revive someone from near death. Or maybe her attempt to increase the human lifespan.

    “It’s great,” She lies, “buuut, you will do much better tomorrow, if you get some rest.”

    “Hey, you’re really pretty. Like, prettier than a… a… a really pretty thing. A flower. Yea, you’re prettier than a butterfly on a flower.”

    “Alright let’s head to bed then.” Fareeha smiles, dragging along a half asleep Angela out of the lab and down the hall, not sure of where the Doctors room is. “You’re clingier than I thought you would be.”

    “Your neck is so strong. Will You give me a piggyback?”

    “Sure.”

    “You’re cute. Want to see me naked?” She says, starting to pull off her coat.

    “Umm… no, you should keep that on.” Fareeha replied, now visibly uncomfortable. “No, stop. Angela, we’re in the middle of a hallway.”

    “But you want to see me naked.”

    “No. I mean…” She was blushing by this point. “Not here. Come on.” Fareeha opened her door, and dragged a partially nude Angela into her room.

    “Come on, let me see you. Your stomach is like boulder.”

    “No, I don’t think we should HEY, THATS MY SHIRT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

    “I just want to see… so soft… see you tomorrow. Bu-bye.” With that, a naked Angela fell asleep in Fareeha’s bed. A sigh of relief breaks through tired lips.  Fareeha unclips her bra, changes into pajama bottoms, and falls asleep next to her.


	12. (2063/07/19-20) - Lost In Translation

**\- 7/19 - 10:24 -**

**LENA:** genj u ok?

**GENJI:** yea, i’m fine.

**LENA:** liar

**LENA:** im sittin on u til u tell me whats wrong

**GENJI:** please don’t.

**GENJI:** oh god lena.

 

**\- 11:01 -**

 

**MEI:** Does anybody know why Lena is acting like Genji’s pet cat?

**LENA:** no

**MEI:** Well then. I don’t know how to respond to that.

**WINSTON:** Jesse, you need to go talk to Genji right now.

**GENJI:** did you look through my texts winston?

**WINSTON:** No.

**GENJI:** why would you do this to me?

**WINSTON:** You know exactly why Genji. We care about you.

**LENA:** o god

**LENA:** if winnies worried thats bad

**JESSE:** Genji, do you want to talk about something?

**GENJI:** maybe…

**GENJI:** but lena has to stop grabbing at my phone.

**LENA:** done

**GENJI:** and she needs to stop laying on me.

**LENA:** can i lean on ur shoulder

**GENJI:** fine.

**//GENJI:** < _ WHISPER: GABE, JESSE, ZENYATTA, WINSTON, REINHARDT, LUCIO> _

**//GENJI:** so… I tried to text Hanzo this morning.

**//GABE: first off: big mistake. but continue**

**//JESSE:**  Really gabe? Was that necessary?

**//GABE: still can’t see what u say**

**//GENJI:** no, he’s right. i knew he wouldn’t respond cause he’s a BITCH.

**//ZENYATTA:** ...

**//GENJI:** i know, i shouldn’t express anger, gotta keep my emotions in check, yadda yadda yadda.

**//ZENYATTA:** That is not at all what I have been trying to teach you young one. You should not try to contain your emotions, for they will always break free when it is the worst time. What you must do is understand why you feel what you do, and then channel that energy in a constructive manner.

**//GENJI:** ...yes master.

**//GENJI:**  i am upset because even though i knew it would be unlikely, i had hoped that he might be willing to… 

**//GENJI:** to talk with me… to be my brother again… to be like the days before my procedure.

**//LUCIO:** Is he saying what I think he’s saying

**//LUCIO:** what procedure??? 

**//GENJI:** i don’t want to talk about it right now.

**//GABE: if u ever want to talk, dont hesitate to ask, k?**

**//WINSTON:** ditto

**//REINHARDT:** IM BEHIND YOU

**//LUCIO:** i know what you’re experiencing.

**//ZENYATTA:** You need look no farther than this facility to find support.

**//JESSE:** The bois are behind you, pardner.

**//GENJI:** thanks guys. i don’t deserve such good friends.

**//GENJI:** lena wants me to note that “i should be in the overbois too.”

**//GABE: oh lena**

 

**\- 7/20 - 9:37 -**

 

**//GENJI:** HE TEXTED ME BACK!!!

**//GENJI:** GUYS, HE INVITED ME TO HIS HOUSE!!!


	13. (2063/07/20) - Confession

    “Jesse! Jesse, I need to talk to you.”

    “Angela.” Jesse raised his hands in greeting her to the watchpoint chapel, where he had been working on the coming service. But his mood changed when he saw Angelas worry. “What’s the matter my child.”

    “I need a confession. Right. Now.”

    “As you well know, normally I’d try to be in my robes and not, you know…” He motioned to his outfit, a plaid yellow collared shirt and blue jeans, “this. But you seem a bit anxious, so we’ll do it as is. Close the doors; do it right ‘ere. That ok with you?”

    Her eyes dart from Jesse to the door and back. “Yes. That is perfectly fine.”

    “Ight,” he sits down heavily on the steps to the altar, facing the pews where Angela sat. “Ready when.”

    “Alright.” A deep breath. “Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been 5 days since my last confession. In that time, I have failed to properly attend to my work and to make the progress I needed on the patch, and it will cost lives. I have failed to prepare Chloe as best I could. I have failed to attend to the injured as best I always could. I have been aggressive in my daily manners.”

    “As usual, all venial sins. Is ‘at all Angela?”

    “No, no there is one more. I believe that I have had, premarital sex, with…”

    “You don’ ‘ave to…”

    “With Fareeha Amari.” She sits back down, and quickly restates, “I may have had premarital sex with Fareeha Amari last night.”

    “Ight. *clap* Appears we‘ve some thin’s to talk about. Namely, your seemin’ preconception that homosexual acts are the bigger problem with ‘at. But first, we must determine if this is a mortal o’ venial sin. So, I pressume you know the questions, but I’ll go through ‘em. Did you have premarital sex with full knowledge o’ the weight o’ that offense?”

    “Yes.”

    “Did you fully ‘n deliberately consent to this act?”

    “Yes.”

    “Ight. For the venial sins you must fin’ a way to bring about an improvement in your community. Not the world community. This community. Here. Do you understand?”

    “Yes. I understand Father.”

    “For the mortal sin of premarital sex, your punishment will be what you may well have been tryin’ to find in that act. You must nurture your non-sexual relations with others, whether they be colleagues or online friends or famly.”

    “Yes Father.”

    “That is all I ‘ave. Shall we conclude this confession?”

    “But Father, what about my homosexual act.”

    “For the mortal sin of premarital sex…”

    “No, I got that. What about it being homosexual in nature.”

    “My dear daughter, to be a homosexual is no more a sin than to be a heterosexual. In the same token, to participate in an act of homosexual nature is no more a sin than to participate in an act of heterosexual nature.”

    “Jesse, it is stated as such in 1 Timothy.”

    “Tis not. For the Greek in which the bible was first translated, from which there has been countless translations to english, talks of three groups for whom the law is written. The Pornoi, who are the men who would sell their bodies to please anothers lust. The Andrapodistes, who would take free men ‘n make ‘em slaves. And in between these two is the unholy combination: the Arsenokoitai, literally “male-bedder,” but in context, a male sex-slave. The same is also true of 1 Corinthians.”

    “But… what of the story of Sodom. Did Lot not present his daughters to the mob rather than the angels because heterosexual rape is a lesser sin than homosexual?”

    “No, the reason is simpler, ‘n clearly stated in the text. For he says “only unto these men do nothing; for therefore came they under the shadow of my roof.” He doesn’ protect these men ‘cause one type of rape is lesser to another, but because he is bound by the customs o’ his time to give all guests all possible hospitalities. ‘E protects ‘em not ‘cause one sin is worse than another, but ‘cause in his time guests are under a sacred protection by their host, which he would not let falter.”

    Angela appear unconvinced by this. “If we were to assume that the decision was based on somethin’ else ‘bout the two guests,” He goes on, “it would be more valid to say that the rape of Angels, of whom his guests were, is worse than the rape of a mere man.”

    “Thou shalt not lie with a man as with a woman; it is an abomination!”

    “V'et zakhar, lo tishkav mish-ka-veh isha, to-eh-vah hee.”

    “What?”

    “The ‘riginal hebrew from which that phrase comes. Literally means “And with a male you shall not lay lyings of a woman”, and in context it means that a man should not be put in a lesser position than another man, to be treated as property, as a woman might be in sexual relations at the time. It also ‘as more to do with ritual purity than condemning an act that was not uncommon at the time.”

    “No! Homosexuality is a sin. It is not my place to judge my friends, for only god may judge. And if Lenas only sins are that of adultery and homosexuality, than she is one of the purest her age. But I am better than that.”

    “‘N what would make homosexuality a sin, if it is not stated as so in the bible?”

    A moment of silence. “They would be unable to create children, and to teach them the ways of God.”

    “But is that truly the only reason one might be allowed to ‘ave sex. Would it not follow that the infertile should also be barred from ‘aving sex?”

    “...Yes…”

    “Do you truly believe that they should be barred?”

    “No, Father. But then why would they be allowed to have sex, if they can’t create children?”

    “Sex can also be use’ to unify two free spirits, to reinforce the bond between the two. For love, and acts thereof, are not solely used for procreation. We are not beings of lesser sentience, who respond only to our base instincts. We are able to have a greater understandin’ of the world we inhabit, and through that, we are able to serve God’s true purpose.”

    It takes a moment for Angela to thing of a response. “I think I understand Father.”

    “It may take time to adjust your thinkin’ to fit this better understandin’ of the Lord's word. But in doing so, you will have bettered yourself.”

    “Yes Father.”

    “Does anythin’ else ail you my child?”

    “Nothing.”

    Jesse stands, and raises his hands toward the ceiling. “Then God the Father of mercies, through the death ‘n resurrection of ‘is Son ‘as reconciled the world to ‘imself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness o’ sins. Through the ministry o’ the Church, may God give you pardon ‘n peace. ‘N I absolve you from your sins in the name o’ the Father, and o’ the Son, and o’ the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord, for he’s good.”

    “His mercy endures forever.”

    “You may go in peace. You ‘ave much to think about Angela. I ‘xpect you might not ‘ave much time for your earthly works today, but might recommend you work on your more spiritual relations.”

    “I would agree. I have some one I need to talk to anyways.”

    “‘N would you send Lena in. I know she been waitin’ for some time now.”

    “Of course.” She stops and turns just before opening the door. “Would you have dinner with me tonight.”

    “O’ course, ol’ friend. Steak?”

    “Please.”


	14. (2063/07/20) - Family Issues

**\- 7/20 - 13:05 -**

**TORBJÖRN:** Hallå my friends. Sorry it took so long for me to contact you again.

**REINHARDT:** WELCOME BACK MY FRIEND

**REINHARDT:** HOW IS INGRID DOING

**TORBJÖRN:** She is doing well. How is your travel companion doing.

**BRIGITTE:** im doing just fine pappa where have you been

**TORBJÖRN:** Ive uh. Had work to attend to.

**LENA:** torb ur invited to me n ms weddin in oct

**TORBJÖRN:** Look at that. The cavalry’s here.

**TORBJÖRN:** Thank you Lena. Ems already told me but not the date. When did you decide on that.

**LENA:** ;)

**LENA:** we both agreed to a autum weddin so i said y not a costume party

**JESSE:** Why am i not surprised that lena and emily are getting married in a costume party.

**TORBJÖRN:** Her taste always was different than her peers. One of the many things that was different.

**LENA:** shes not th only 1

**TORBJÖRN:** I love my family more than anyone, but it might have been nice if we had had even one normal kid. Would have been much less tiring.

**BRIGITTE:** ;D

**GABE: preach**

**HANA:** bet my appa would agree. He already had a tough time readjusting, and me and my siblings havent made it any easier on him.

**JESSE:** I know for a fact mom had a bitch of a time raising free.

**FAREEHA:** Ha ha. You act like mom had a easier time raising you.

**MEI:** My mom would always tell me to slow down and live life. I don’t think I gave her a full night’s rest the entire time I lived with her.

**REINHARDT:** MY PARENTS ALWAYS THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO STAYED UP LATE

**REINHARDT:** “THE PEOPLE YOU MEET ON THE INTERNET ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS THEY COULD BE MURDERERS” THEY WOULD SAY

**GENJI:** hey, think that we could stop talking about how great our parents were. Some our parents were pieces of shit.

**GENJI:** thanks.

**LENA:** i never met my parents. lived on my grandparents farm, but they were always away. was just me and ken til he left for college

**ANGELA:** My family died in a fire when I was just 8.

**LUCIO:** My mom disowned me when I came out.

**BRIGITTE:** im sorry

**LUCIO:** Nah, its chill. My papi loved me even after my transition.

**GABE:** **im glad you have somebody. its tough to lose a parent**

**JESSE:** I only hope that i’m enough for chloe

**REINHARDT:** YOU WILL BE MORE THAN ENOUGH

**FAREEHA:** Even if you’re somehow not enough, you’re not alone. Much as you seem to think it.

**GENJI:** my father never cared for his family, and my mother couldn’t stand any for anything getting in the way of her idyllic image of what a family should look like. that meant getting rid of me as soon as my father would allow it.

**LUCIO:** I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it.

**GENJI:** i’ve said all i want.

**LENA:** i love you Genji

**LENA:** also th rest o u


	15. (2063/07/21) - Opening Mass

    “In the name o’ the Father, ‘n o’ the Son, ‘n o’ the Holy Spirit.” I ‘ad said those words so many times that it should ‘ave felt natural, but instead there was a pit in my stomach as I spoke ‘fore my friends. They sat silently in the pews. Angela sat in the same pew as Free near the back. Chloe smiled ‘n gave me a lil’ wave when I looked at ‘er, sittin’ with Lena in the very front. Four o’ the Lindholms sat a few rows behind them, Ingrid, Torbjörn, Brigitte, Emily, and Reinhardt.

    “Amen,” they all respond. While this is officially a Catholic mass, most o’ them are at the very least non-religious. But this was more about bringin’ vastly different peoples together for somethin’. It’s not about God, or salvation, but something much smaller. People.

    “Grace to you ‘n peace from God our Father ‘n the Lord Jesus Christ.”

    I did the introduction, as is the practice, but when the readin’s came to I sat down ‘n watched my friends speak. First Rein came, in a plain white collared shirt that was stretched to its limit by his hulking muscles, contrasted by the thin glasses that sat dutily on the bridge o’ ‘is nose. ‘Is steps heavy yet graceful, as ‘e strode to the pulpit. And with ‘is giant hands ‘e opened the bible ‘n gently turned the yellowed pages till the ‘is eyes found what they were searchin’ for.

    “Peter said unto him, Lord, I am ready to go with thee, both into prison, and to death. And he said, I tell thee, Peter, the cock shall not crow this day, before that thou shalt thrice deny that thou knowest me.”

    He turned the page, then again.

    “And while he yet spake, behold a multitude, and he that was called Judas, one of the twelve, went before them, and drew near unto him to bestow a kiss. But he said unto Judas, Judas, betrayest thou the Son of man with a kiss? When they which were about him saw what would follow, they said unto him, Lord, shall we smite with the sword? And one of them smote the servant of the high priest, and cut off this servants right ear. And he answered and said, Suffer ye thus far. And he touched the servant's ear, and healed the servant.”

    “Then Jesus said unto the chief priests, and captains of the temple, and the elders, which were come to him, Be ye come out, as against a thief, with swords and staves?  When I was daily with you in the temple, ye stretched forth no hands against me: but this is your hour, and the power of darkness. Then they took him, and led him, and brought him into the high priest's house. And Peter followed afar off.”

    “And when they had kindled a fire in the midst of the hall, and were set down together, Peter sat down among them. But a certain maid beheld Peter which sat by the fire, and earnestly looked upon Peter, and said, This man was also with him. And Peter denied him, saying, Woman, I know him not.

    “And after a little while another saw Peter, and said, Thou art also of them. And Peter said, Man, I am not.”

    “And about the space of one hour after another confidently affirmed, saying, Of a truth this fellow also was with him: for this man is a Galilaean. And Peter said, Man, I know not what thou sayest.”

    “And immediately, while Peter yet spake, the cock crew. And He turned, and looked upon Peter. And Peter remembered the word of the Lord, how he had said unto Peter, Before the cock crow, thou shalt deny me thrice.”

    Reinhardt looked up ‘n held the silence, as if try’n’a bestow knowledge which ‘ad yet to be realized. “The word of the Lord.”

    “Thanks be to God.”

    Then Lena rose to take the stand, ‘er stride light ‘n giddy; Emphasized by the swish o’ ‘er skirt, a sight which I had never ‘fore seen. She stood at the ambo, starin’ into the crowd a short moment, ‘fore takin’ a deep breath to gather ‘er courage.

    “Blessed is he whose transgression is forgiven, whose sin is covered.” ‘er voice was light ‘n airy, the notes windin’ through the psalm like the breeze trapped in a windchime. “Blessed is the man unto whom the Lord imputeth not iniquity, and in whose spirit there is no guile.

    “When I kept silence, my bones waxed old through my roaring all the day long. For day and night thy hand was heavy upon me: my moisture is turned into the drought of summer. I acknowledge my sin unto thee, and mine iniquity have I not hid.”

    “I said, I will confess my transgressions unto the Lord; and thou forgavest the iniquity of my sin. For this shall every one that is godly pray unto thee in a time when thou mayest be found: surely in the floods of great waters they shall not come nigh unto him. Thou art my hiding place; thou shalt preserve me from trouble; thou shalt compass me about with songs of deliverance.”

    “ I will instruct thee and teach thee in the way which thou shalt go: I will guide thee with mine eye. Be ye not as the horse, or as the mule, which have no understanding: whose mouth must be held in with bit and bridle, lest they come near unto thee.”

    “Many sorrows shall be to the wicked: but he that trusteth in the Lord, mercy shall compass him about. Be glad in the Lord, and rejoice, ye righteous: and shout for joy, all ye that are upright in heart.” Lena smiled as she finished ‘er performance, lookin’ back at me, and I nod. She did well. A small bow, and she descends the steps, retakin’ ‘er place next to Chloe.

    Then Zenyadda floated up to the ambo, and raised himself to peer over it as the others had, looking into the crowd, and the sound of his voice filled the room. “More than 2,500 years ago, there was a king called Suddhodana. He married a beautiful Koliyan princess named Maha Maya. The couple ruled over the Sakyas, a warrior tribe living next to the Koliya tribe, in the north of India, in what is now known as Nepal.”

    “About ten months after the sign that she would give birth to a great leader, Queen Maya was expecting her child. As she rested underneath one of the sala trees, her birth began and a baby boy was born. On the fifth day of his son's life, the king invited five wise men to witness the naming ceremony and to suggest a good name for the prince. The wise men examined the birthmarks of the prince and concluded, ‘The prince will be King of Kings if he wants to rule. If he chooses a religious life then he will become the Wisest — the Buddha.’”

    “One day he told his father, ‘I must go out of the palace gate and see how other people live.’ ‘Very well, my son,’ said the king, ‘you shall go outside the palace wall to see how people live in my city.’”

    “And as the young prince was going through the streets all of a sudden, from a small old hut beside the road, out came an old man with long silver-grey hair, wearing very old, torn and dirty rags. The skin of his face was dried and wrinkled. His sunken eyes were dim and he was almost blind. There were no teeth in his mouth. He stood up, trembling all over, almost bent over double and clutching at a shaking stick with two bent and skinny hands to save himself from falling. He could not sleep when night came. He was in bed thinking that one day, everyone would grow old, grey, wrinkled, toothless and ugly like the old beggar. He wanted to know if anyone had found a way to stop this horrible thing — old age.”

    “On his second visit to the city the king did not warn the people to be ready or to prepare the streets. The prince and Channa dressed up as young men from noble families so the people would not know them. As the two walked along they came across a man on the ground, twisting his body, holding his stomach with both hands and crying out in pain at the top of his voice. All over his face and body were purple patches, his eyes were rolling, and he was gasping for breath. For the second time in his life something made the prince very sad. At once the prince, being a very kind person and not liking to see people distressed, ran forward and rested the man's head on his knee, saying, ‘What is wrong with you? What is wrong?’ The sick man could not speak, but only cry. The prince was even sadder as he returned to the palace the second time, dwelling on the man and his sickness.”

    “Soon enough, the prince asked again for the king's permission to leave the palace to learn more of life in the city. The king agreed, as he knew there was nothing to gain by trying to stop his son. After they had journeyed a good part of the day, the prince saw a crowd of people coming along the street crying, while four men at the back were carrying a plank on which a very thin man lay flat and still. The carried man was like a stone, never saying a word. The crowd soon stopped and the plank bearers rested the person down on a pile of wood and set the wood on fire. The man did not move as the flames were burning the plank, and then his body, from all sides. The prince was so shocked he did not say anything more. He thought that it was terrible that such a thing called death should come to everybody, even kings and queens. Was there no way to stop it? He went home in silence. He went straight to his own room in the palace and sat deep in thought for the rest of the day.”

    “After many days of contemplation and distress, Siddhartha visited the city for the fourth time. As he was driving to the park he saw a happy man wearing an orange coloured robe. He asked Channa, ‘Who is this man wearing an orange robe? His hair is shaved off. Why does he look so happy? How does he live and what does he do for a living?’ ‘That is a monk.’ replied Channa, ‘He lives in a temple, goes from house to house for his food and goes from place to place telling people how to be peaceful and good.’ The prince felt very happy now. He thought, ‘I must become one like that.’ The word of the Lord.”

    The mass proceeded as usual, ‘n ‘fore long, it was time for the homily. I rose, and stepped ‘fore the ambo myself, restin’ my hands on its edges. “I stand ‘fore y’all today as a rebel to the law. I stand ‘ere ‘fore y’all looking at the past, ‘n wishin’ I could’a done better than I did.”

    “When I left O’erwatch, I did my damndest to try ‘n rid myself of the stink it left on me. Tried to reintegrate myself into a society I ne’er knew, so that I might find safety. When asked if I knew anythin’ ‘bout O’erwatch, I always said ‘Just that their a bunch’a wackos.’ If someone so much as mentioned “that man with a cowboy fetish”, I would be the first to disgrace ‘im. Not ‘cause I was ashamed, but ‘cause I was scared. I was scared to be identified as one o’ _Them_.”

    “But you are ‘ere for the same reason as I. We looked at the world, and what we saw was a world that ‘ad lost its way. A world that was rippin’ at the seams, ‘n ready for total collapse. ‘N we knew what we had to do.”

    “I stand ‘fore you as someone who is ashamed o’ my betrayal o’ this group that has become the only famly I’ve e’er known. ‘N I stand ‘ere to say that no matter what any others may say, our cause is just. Whether we ‘ave the public behind us or not, we must fight the good fight, just like we’ve always done.”

    “I tell you, look ‘round at the world we ‘ave now. Someone has to do somethin’. ‘N if nobody else is willin’ to take a stand, then we must take that stand for ‘em. We can make a difference in the world, ‘n it is now that the world needs us most.”

    A stunned silence echoed through the room, the chapel unsure ‘bout how to respond to the energy o’ the speech they’d been handed in a normally quiet, contemplative space.

    “I- I’m sorry. That was a-”

    A single clap interrupted me. Then ‘nother. ‘N the room swelled to applause. I wasn’ ‘lone. A smile found itself on my lips. I let myself ‘ave this moment, ‘n I let the others ‘ave it too.

    But mass ‘ad to go on, so I silenced the congregation, ‘n we continued with mass. It went smoothly, as I knew it would, ‘spite the naggin’ in my gut. The announcements came, ‘n I was the only one with’em. Welcomin’ guests, announcin’ the drill sargeant (my sis, Fareeha), ‘n thankin’ Genji for ‘is generous donation to the cause.

    Lena ‘n the Lindholms closed us with a song, ‘n I couldn’t help but feel like this was the start of a good thin’ for the world.

 

    ‘N you didn’ hear it from me, but I also caught Angela holdin’ Frees hand.


	16. (2063/08/02) - Jeopar-date!

“Em, why didn’t you tell me that you got here?”

“Because, I was busy Lena.”

“Too busy to tell your to-be-wife that you’re home?”

“Yes. Now hush, my show is back on.”

“Ok, ok…” I whisper, throwing myself on the over the armrest, and posing like a french girl. Emily looks at me and rolls her eyes. _Bad timing Lena. Just watch the show and cuddle your wifey,_ I thought, resting my head on her shoulder.

The Jeopardy! board lights up, as it prepares for the game to begin, and Alex Trebek reads “The categories are ‘Iconic’ followed by ‘Greatest Comebacks’, ‘Miniature Beasts’, ‘If it Has Wings’, and finally ‘Holland Hits’. Quinn, you go first.”

“Iconic for 200.” The young girl says.

“Hurricane Katrina. More like, blank. Mabel.”

The old looking bald woman in the center smiles. “What is Hurricane Tortilla?” She says in time with Em.

“I can’t believe they put early memes on Jeopardy!” She gushes, jerking her whole body forward. _Right. Jeopardy! is not a good cuddling show. It’s not like she totally missed your wanting physical affection. Noo._

“You’re so cute when you talk about memes.” I mumbled,trying to pretend I wasn’t hurt.

“What?” She said, eyes still stuck to the screen, a hint of glee in her voice when she flatly answered, “Who is your mom, a hoe?”

“What is, your mom’s a hoe?” Alek Trebek states.

“Eh, I got it. It was just phrasing.” I slouched against the back of couch. If I couldn’t cuddle with my love, I’d at least get some rest.

“Alex, Iconic for 1000.” The old woman says.

“It’s... blank.” There was a moment of silence, then the middle stand lights up. “Mabel.”

“What is Wednesday my dudes?” Em squeezes my hand a little after that one.

“Correct.”

“Holland Hits for 400 please.” The middle aged man on the right says.

“This Actor and Dancer and passed away recently, and first appeared in 2012 film, ‘The Impossible’.” A silence. “The answer is Tom Holland.”

“Fucking heresy.” I grunted at the TV. “How do they not know the Tom Holland.”

“Some people are just ignorant Lena.”

“Holland Hits for 200.”

“This former county contained the three largest cities of what country? Gerald.”

“What is the Netherlands?” He says.

“If it Has Wings for 600.” There’s a sly smile on his face as he says that.

“Bold.” Emily remarks. “Wonder if he likes planes as much as you.”

“Nah.”

“This man flew the first witnessed flight, and dominated the industry through WWII.”

“Curtis.”

“Who is Glenn Curtis?” _Gerald, my man_.

“Correct.”

“If it Has Wings for 200.” _I like him_.

“This plane was used to carry space shuttles from their landing sites to the Kennedy Space Center.”

“Easy.” I say, sitting up on the couch.

“Lena, you’re so damn cocky sometimes.”

“What is a Boeing 747?”

“Correct.”

“If it Has Wings for 400.”

“This machine is, first designed my Da Vinci, is sometimes referred to as the predecessor to the helicopter.”

“Helical Air Screw! A classic, really.”

“I believe you sweetie.”

“If it Has Wings for 800.”

“This nut, sometimes referred to as the Jesus Pin, was found in helicopters until the early 2040s.”

“WHAT’S A MAIN FUCKIN’ ROTOR RETAININ’ NUT! I see why you love this show now Em.”

“Hey Len, why don’t you sit down. You’re getting a bit loud.” She soothed, rested her hands on my shoulders. “You’re literally shaking Lena.”

“If it Has Wings for 1000.”

“Just a sec Em.”

“He invented the interrupter gear and was the first person to fly across the Mediterranean.”

A sly smile creeps across Geralds face. “Who is Roland Garros.”

“He did it Em. Oh if I wasn’t so gay. Kiss me Em.”

“What, no. Lena. LENA get off me.” With a smack, I’m on the floor, my cheek stinging red. “What the hell?”

“I… I’m sorry. I’m sorry Emily. I just, why do I always have to do this? Why do I always do this to you?”

She knelt down beside me, running her hand down my arm. “Come on Lena, don’t cry. I know you don’t mean it, you just get excited sometimes. It’s ok, I forgive you.”

“You- you do?” I turn my head to look up at her face, a halo formed by the light behind her head. “Bu- but why?”

“Because I love you. And I know that you’d do anything for me.”

“I don’t deserve someone like you Em.”

“Who’s to say who deserves what. You know what I think.” She pauses a second, and strokes my cheek with her hand. “I think you more than deserve me. You know what else I think?”

“What?”

She rests her head on my shoulder and points to the open door. “I think that you should get with the next girl to walk into this room.”

I wipe away the last tear. “That, would be nice. Alright.”

“Oh, hey Mily. When did you get here?” _Oh no_. Em looks like she’s about to burst out laughing. I have to imagine my face is as pale as marble.

“Oh, I was just stopping by to be with Lena. But I should really get going. From what I hear, you two are well acquainted.”

Brigitte was clearly a little unsettled by that comment. “Yea, I, ah... guess you could say that.”

“Lena says you’ve gotten very close.”

“I did not.”

Em is clearly enjoying messing with us, but rises with a last comment, “And you wonder why people are surprised that you asked me out,” before leaving the room.

“Damn. What was that all about?” Brigitte asks, still staring at the door Emily left through.

“I may have, you know, said I would have sex with the next girl to walk in here. Right before you walked in.”

She sat next to me, and wrapped my hands in hers, so soft and warm. “Well, you don’t seem like much of a liar to me. Or maybe I just don’t know you as well as I thought.”

I smiled, and took off my shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter in this "season", and another round will be posted on 7/21/2019 (unless something changes). Please feel free to leave any criticisms, and if there are any tags or TWs you think should be added to this work, as I'm not very good with those.
> 
> If you want to hear updates about this work (and all my other ones), consider following my twitter, @rgo_official


End file.
